Syaoran Li  A Scott Pilgrim Parody
by KawaiiChibiHime33
Summary: I basically took  the books-I repeat, books-of Scott Pilgrim and replaced the characters with Tsubasa CLAMP  characters. If you don't know the plot of Scott P., look it up. I don't have enough space to explain it here. Sakura Ramona  Syaoran Scott


**YAAY! My first ever fanfic. Pleeeeease be nice! I read the comics of Scott Pilgrim when I was 7 because my older brother(then 21-there's a 14 year difference~half-sibblings) was going to college in Toronto, the setting for the story of Scott Pilgrim. He's a total video game and comic book fan like myself, and to culture me, bought the entire series. I freaked when I saw the commercial for the movie coming out when I went to see Prince of Persia with him and his girlfriend. Right now I plan to re-do the entire book series with characters from my favorite anime ever, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran Li<strong>'s Precious Little Life

**VOLUME 1**

* * *

><p><strong> Presents Ruby D. Ismaen's<strong>

_**SYAORAN LI**_

* * *

><p>"Syaoran Li is dating a high schooler!"<p>

Tomoyo just had to say it to everyone with no shame.

Syaoran was at Kurogane Suwa's house hanging out in the kitchen with Tomoyo, Kurogane Suwa, and Young Ryuoh. Syaoran was at the counter making coffee while everyone else sat at the kitchen table.

"Really?" Kurogane Suwa asked, "Is she hot?"

"How old are you now, Syao, like 28?" Tomoyo asked plainly.

"I'm not playing your little games, kids." Syaoran said as he poured his heated beverage into a mug.

He ended up missing the sarcastic look between Kurogane Suwa and Tomoyo.

"So you've been out of high school for like, 13 years and - "

"I'm twenty-three!" Syaoran yelled back at Tomoyo. "Twenty-three!" It seemed he had succumbed to thier "little games."

"And you're dating a high school girl?" Kurogane Suwa considered this. "Not bad. Not bad."

"Dating a - " Tomoyo started, "Come on, what does tha even **_mean?_**

"Yeah," Ryuoh said, awkwardly shy, "like, did you guys 'do it' yet?"

Syaoran sat down exasperatedly in his chair.

"Well," Syao began, "we sort of ride the bus, and she tells me about how yearbook club went, and about her friends, and, you know, drama..."

"Yeah, okay..." Kurogane Suwa tried to continue as he bit into his toast. "Have you even kissed her?"

"We almost held hands once," Syao gushed with a smile on his face like it was the most amazing thing to behold, "but then she got embarassed."

"Well don't _you_ seemed pleased as punch." Tomoyo said, smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Syaoran replied cooly, while taking a sip of coffee.

"So what's her name?" Kurogane Suwa asked, leaning on the tabletop and munching away at his toast.

"Chunyang Chau." Syaoran answered. "She's _chinese._"

"That's wicked!" the shy Young Ryuoh said. "Where'd you meet her anyway?"

"I believe I mentioned the bus...?"

**THE BUS **

A FEW NIGHTS AGO

_"Sherman nice boy. You like him."_

_"Mom, I'm seriously not interested at all."_

_"You are seventeen year old! Time to get interested in boy!"_

_**"Mom!"**_

**_Crash_**

_"You drop books."_

_"Aaaa! *grmbl*snrft*smkety*"_

_"Hey..." And then I was there, helping pick up her books. "Don't worry about it."_

**Syaoran Li**

**23 Years Old**

**Rating: AWESOME**

"...And that's how we met."

"You met her on the _bus_ with her _mom_?" Kurogane Suwa stared hard at Syaoran.

"Is that seriously the end of that story?" Tomyo asked, painfully.

"Yes." Syaoran retorted, hurt she had no interest in his new romantic development.

* * *

><p><strong>1: <strong>DATING A HIGH SCHOOLER

"just so I tell you before you hear some dirty lies from someone else, yes, I'm dating a 17-year-old." Syaoran returned from Kurogane Suwa's and hung up his coat on the apartment's entrance coat-hooks.

Fai looked over a magazine at Syaoran.

**Fai Flowright**

**ROOMATE**

**25 Years Old **

**Rating: 7.5/10**

"Is he cute?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Syaoran replied as he shuffled off to the bathroom.

"Does this mean we have to stop sleeping together?" Fai smirked.

Syao leaned his head out of the bathroom doorway. "Do _you_ see another bed in here?"

Fai looked around thier apartment's main room.

**Syaoran & Fai's Apartment : OWNERSHIP DIAGRAM**

**Lame Poster**** (Syao)**

**Futon**** (Fai)**

**Wall Lamp**** (Fai)**

**Throw Rug**** (Fai)**

**Easy Chair**** (Fai)**

**Clothes on Floor and Stuff**** (Syao)**

**Everything In the Kitchen**** (Fai)**

**Shoes Lying Around**** (Syao)**

**Syaoran's Coat**

**Fai's Coat**** (better)**

**Television**** (Fai)**

**Video Game Systems & Games**** (Fai)**

**Shelf**** (Fai)**

**Books and CDs**** (Fai)**

**Computer**** (Fai)**

**Table**** (Fai)**

**Syaoran's Toothbrush**** (Fai payed for it)**

**Fai's Socks**** (on Syao's feet)**

"You're totally my bitch forever, Syao."

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY <strong>**OR SOMETHING**

"You have to promise to be good." Syaoran was saying to Chunyang on Kurogane Suwa's porch. This was the first time she was going to meet his friends at thier band's practice.

"Ofcourse I'll be good!" Chunyang replied.

"No, really. Please. Be good."

"I'll be good! Am I normally not - "

"You promise to be good?"

Syaoran nodded in satisfaction and Kurogane Suwa opened the front door just as Chunyang said, "Yes, I'll be so good." Kurogane squinted hard at a smiling Syaoran.

"What the hell are you making this poor girl say, Syao?"

"Oh, hey." Syaoran said, "This is Chunyang Chau. Chunyang, this is Kurogane Suwa. He's the talent. Can we come in now? It's cold."

"Yeah, come on in." Kurogane Suwa responded, "Nice to meet you."

"He made me promise to be good!" Chunyang said quietly to Kurogane Suwa as Syaoran wandered inside.

"He may have been kidding." Kurogane told her, "Are you normally bad?"

"I thought I was okay..."

* * *

><p>Chunyang was plunged into awe as she walked into the rehearsal room(Kurogane Suwa's living room). "Wow..."<p>

"Hey Tomoyo, this is Chunyang." Syaoran said. "You can just throw your coat wherever, Chunyang." Syaoran then went to go set up.

"Hi, sorry, what was your name again?" Chunyang asked Tomoyo politely.

"Tomoyo Tsukuyomi Daidouji." Tomoyo replied from behind her drumset.

"You play the drums?" Chunyang inquired as she finished removing her coat.

"... Yes..."

"That is so awesome." Chunyang sat herself down on the couch.

Just then, Young Ryuoh rounded the corner from the hallway.

"hey, dude." Syaoran greeted him with his guitar in his hands. "Chunyang, this is Young Ryuoh."

Young Ryuoh sat down next down to Chunyang on the couch and quietly introduced himself. "Ryuoh Kinakoji."

"What do you play?" Chunyang asked.

"Um... Nothing. I just live here."

"Oh..."

"Okay," Syaoran started, finishing the tuning of his guitar, "let's start with Launchpad McQuack."

"That's not the actual title of the song." Kurogane Suwaa retorted, not even taking the effort to look at Syaoran.

Tomoyo counted it off.

_"WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"_

Chunyang's eyes lit up as the music continued to play.

***Hey Kids! Now you can play along with Sex Bob-omb at home! It's easy, because they're kind of crappy! Look, this whole song only uses three chords! G; C; E**m** 4/4 rock, fast hard, sloppy.**

**C - G - G - C - G -**

**_I / can't be sure / but I think I heard you / crawl thru the door / you / didn't say a word / and i think you tried to go to bed_**

**_**C - G - C - **_**

_**but instead you went to floor / you've been out drinking with the other boys again / telling them no we are only friends**_

_**G - Em **- C - E**m **- C - E**m **- C -****_

_**making out and making noise / oh stop pretending / that this isn't really ending / and i will stop resenting you**_

****__**Em** - C - G - C - G - C - G - C - G -****__****

**_when you stop resenting me / oh oh oh / I / waited up late / maybe / a bit too late / until you / finally came in / where do I_**

**_C - G - C -_**

**_end / and where do you begin? / you've been out partying with guys i've never met /_** **_drinking beer and smoking cigarettes_**

_**G - Em **- C - E**m **- C - E**m **- C -****_

**_killing brain cells and killing me / oh stop pretending / that this isn't really ending / and I will stop resenting you_**

**E**m **- C - E**m **- C - E**m **- C - E**m **-a**

**_when you stop resenting me / why don't you stop pretending / that this game is never-ending / and i will stop_**

**_C - Em **- C - C - G**_**

**_resenting you when you stop resenting stop resenting stop resenting stop resenting me_**

The song came to an end. Kurogane Suwa waas dissapointed in the results.

"Man, that was way too fast." he said.

"Oh **_boo-hoo_**, pussy boy." Tomoyo growled between gritted teeth.

"You want to do it again?" Kurogane asked Syaoran.

"Let's do it again." Syaoran smiled.

They then jammed away suckily on their instruments once more. Syoaran strummed his electric base as hard as he could, loving every minute. He playfully stuck out his tongue and grinned goofily.

Chunyang's eyes glinted uncontrollably as she was mezmerized by the playing.

This was to be a life-changing event for Chunyang.

* * *

><p>"I can't even... Wow."<p>

Syaoran was dropping Chunyang off at the bus stop after the practice had ended.

"You guys are so amazing. Soooo amazing." Chunyang was just about to get on the bus. "Sex Bob-omb. Wow."

She still had stars in her eyes. She was hypnotized.

"I'll, uh... I'll come by and see you after school tomorrow, okay?" Syaoran smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTERWARDS<strong>

Everyone sat in Kurogane Suwa's room upstairs. Young Ryuoh searched for books online while the band members sat on Kurogane's bed.

"She seems nice." Kurogane Suwa said to Syaoran.

"You think so?" Syaoran smiled excitedly back.

"I could go for a high school girlfriend."

"I highly recommend it."

Tomoyo started blankly staring at the two idiot guys smiling blissfully with thier eyes closed.

"Syao," she started, "are you evil, or are you really happy?"

"What, like, do I have ulterior motives, or something? Are you asking me if I'm a _**user**_?"

"Yeah, okay." she replied.

Kurogane Suwa and Syaoran looked at each other.

"I'm _offended_ Tomo." Syaoran's eyes got wide.

"Wounded, even." Kurogane offered looking at Tomoyo.

"_**Hurt**_ Tomo."

"Never mind, okay?"

* * *

><p><em>RIIIING<em>

_RIIING_

_RIIIIIING_

_RIIIIINGY_

Syaoran finally grabbed the phone beside the futon.

"... Hello?" he said groggily, still lying down.

"Syao? Did I wake you up? It's twelve thirty!"

**Chi Li**

**19 Years Old**

**YOUNGER SISTER**

**Rating: "T" for Teen**

"Ohh... No... I've totally been awake for several hours." Drool potruded from his mouth. "Several."

"Yeah right! What's this I hear about you dating a sixteen-year-old?"

Syaoran woke up.

"Sh-she's seventeen, and how did you know?"

"Fai told me."

"That gossipy bitch!"

"Yeah, I called last night, but you were at band practice or something. Anyway, scandal!"

"Whatever!" Syaoran stood painfully.

"Don't you whatever me! Who _**is**_ this mysterious child?"

"Her name is Chunyang."

"Chunyang what?"

"Chau." Syaoran clicked on the overhead light.

"She's Chinese? Wait until Mom hears about this!"

"Mom's in Europe! I ain't scared!"

"A seventeen-year-old Chinese high school girl. You're pathetic, Syao."

"It's a Catholic school too..." Syaoran ran a hand through his mussed hair.

"_**What? With the uniform and everything?**_"

"Yeah, the whole deal."

"Oh my god. You haven't - "

"No, no, no, no, no. God, no. We haven't even held hands. I _**think**_ she hugged me once."

"Um, Syao... Why are you doing this?"

"I... I don't know. It's just nice, you know? It's just simple."

"It's been over a year since you broke up with - "

"Yeah, yeah."

"So are you legitimately moving on, or is this just you being insane?"

"I'll let you know, okay?"

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be here at all."<p>

"No, it's cool. Chill out. It's like in _Trainspotting._"

Syaoran had dragged Fai along with him to pick up Chunyang from school.

"Okay, first of all, in _Trainspotting, _remember how he was all freaked out and worried? That was because he knew it was sick and wrong and **_illegal_**. Secondly, remember how she was **_coercing_** him into dating her?"

"No, dude. It's not like that at all." Syaoran scoffed.

"You just **_said_** it was like that!"

"Okay, maybe I didn't watch that movie very carefully."

* * *

><p>"We're almost there. I'm leaving. I'm not doing this with you." Fai was still <span>not<span> comfortable with this.

"No, dude. It's okay. This school has boys too."

"I hate you."

"Okay, let's wait right here." Syaoran said when they arrived.

A flood of students came out of the iron gate, among them Chunyang who found her boyfriend immediately. She instantly called out.

"Syao!"

She practically skipped over.

"Heyyyy3" Chunyang greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" Syaoran responded. "This is my cool gay roommate, Fai Flowright."

Fai was looking at a billboard across the street.

"Oh, hi! I'm Chunyang. Do you want to know who in my class is gay?" They shook hands.

Syaoran went silent.

"Yes." Fai responded, "Does he wear glasses?"

"Fai," Syao demanded, pointing down the sidewalk, "you go now. You leave. Begone."

"Aww... Wait! What? This sucks! You suck!"

"I promise I'll give you the inside scoop on all the cute boys next time I see you, Fai." Chunyang said happily.

Fai clasped both her hands in his.

"You're to good for him."

With that, he left.

"Fai is pretty funny! Can we get pizza? I'm starving!"

"Heh... Yeah. Funny."

* * *

><p>"Tama is into this Korean guy, Soo-chen, but everyone thinks Soo-chen has a cruch on Mira. Plus, Soo-chen is kind of Foo-chen." Chunyang bit into her pizza.<p>

"But I thought Disuke and Tama had a mutual liking-each other thing going!" Syaoran uncapped his drink while walking.

"Well yeah, but Disuke's too, um... 'socially refined' to do anything about it."

"What, he's shy?"

"I guess that's part of it."

"Your friends crack me up. Want to go to Goodwill?"

"But yeah, yearbook club was basically fun today. It's wierd how it's like half Asians this year." Chunyang looked around the store. "I don't think I've ever been in here."

Syaoran grinned goofily. "Ahh, it ain't all that."

"Most of this stuff is bad, but not in the hilarious way." Chunyang said as they sifted through clothes on the rack.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, your band..."

"It's not really my band. It's mostly Kurogane Suwa's thing."

"Do you always refer to him by his full name?"

"Who, Kurogane Suwa? Yes."

"Whoever's band it is, I really like it."

"Well, thanks." Syao smiled kindly.

"I don't listen to that much music, and, I mean, I know a lot of kids who play piano or whatever, but you guys **_rock_**."

"I knew that I personally rocked, but I never suspected that we rocked as a unit. Thank you, Chunyang."

"Hmm," Chunyang held up a shirt, "this is actually pretty cute. Too bad it's winter..."

"Hey, spring's around the corner. Try it on."

"No, no... I mean... I mean... It's not like I'd buy it."

* * *

><p>They now walked outside in the chilling winter air. "What I meant to say was... I mean I've... I've never gone out with someone so talented."<p>

"Have you gone out with a lot of guys?"

Chunyang thought about it for a bit. She then grinned.

"No!"

Syao smiled too. "Yeah, so whatever, man!"

They continued walking in comfortable silence.

"I've never even kissed a guy." Chunyang said quietly.

"Me neither."

"Good to know."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going now? Your secret lair?" Chunyang asked.<p>

"My secret lair is one of those 'no girls allowed' deals, actually."

"So where?" Chunyang playfully elbowed Syaoran.

"It's... Okay, it's my old house. It's where I lived when I was in high shool."

"Do your parents still live there?"

"No, they left... They sold it." *_SIGH*_

* * *

><p>It was a quaint little brick house with standard windows, doors, and siding.<p>

"So, yeah, this is where it all happened."

"It's so pretty."

Syaoran turned away from looking at his old home, and awkwardly scratched his head.

"I'll, uh... I'll walk you to the bus stop, okay?"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, it's done! That took forever, you guys! Please don't kill me for the wierdness with Chunyang and Syao-Syao dating! And Sakura will be in the next Chap., I promise<strong>. **I will be postin a list with all of the people who are each person in Scott Pilgrim, so pay attention! Anyway, it's late. Gonna go to bed now. BYE!**


End file.
